<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Whumptober 2020 Collection by zoryany</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26923321">Whumptober 2020 Collection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoryany/pseuds/zoryany'>zoryany</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Promptober 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, Torture, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:47:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26923321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoryany/pseuds/zoryany</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Check the Collection Page for the original prompt list!</p>
<p>Here's my contribution to Whumptober, featuring Star Wars stories. These were not published on the days of the prompts because I'm slow, and some may be combined just because they worked well together and created a longer story, but if you want some good pain, I am happy to oblige!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sheev Palpatine &amp; Luke Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Promptober 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Day 1 - Let's Hang Out Sometime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the fog lifted from his brain and consciousness slowly flooded back, the first thing Luke became aware of was <em>pain.</em> Splitting down his skull, stabbing nails behind his eyes, and burning at his limbs, it was most pronounced at his shoulders. He moved to rub at his temples in an attempt to alleviate even the slightest amount of pounding in his head, but his hands refused. Instead, durasteel clattered against the wall and bit into his wrists, which were suspended above him high enough that his feet were just barely brushing the ground.</p>
<p>Squinting his eyes open, Luke assessed his situation. It was dark, wherever he was, but it seemed to be some kind of cell or dungeon. How in the seven hells had he gotten here? His thoughts were struggling against the renewed fog generated by the pain in his head, and he wracked his brain, trying to remember <em>anything</em> that’d happened before this.</p>
<p>Squeezing his eyes shut helped a little bit, bracing him against the persistent pounding enough that he could start to piece together brief snippets of memories. He’d been on a mission with Han and Chewie... then something about a Jedi temple... he’d gone off on his own... and then there had been Imperials... but there was something off about these Imperials -</p>
<p>“Ah, Young Skywalker.”</p>
<p>Jolting in his bonds, Luke’s eyes flew open at the gravelly voice suddenly echoing in his small prison. Though it was coarse and wizened, it was coated with something overly saccharine that set Luke’s skin crawling. His bonds rattling in chorus with the words did nothing to alleviate his unease.</p>
<p>“It is good to see you awake.” The voice belonged to a hooded figure, standing in the shadows at the entrance to his cell. Something about him was familiar, his identity lurking just at the outskirts of Luke’s mind... “I was worried that my Inquisitors had been too rough in transporting you here. I asked them to bring you alive, after all, and it would be such a shame if you expired under my care. They are fortunate that they’ve escaped a much harsher punishment, had you not survived your journey here.”</p>
<p>Inquisitors... <em>no.</em> No, he <em>couldn’t</em> be here, not now, not when he still had so much to learn. He was not prepared in the least to face the Emperor. Thrashing in his bonds, Luke ignored the way his muscles screamed in pain, allowing it to come out instead through his own shouts.</p>
<p>Surprisingly - or, perhaps not, if he’d done this often - the Emperor did not seem to be fazed by his prisoner’s little outburst. Instead, he waited patiently, taking a casual step forward when Luke had worn himself out, allowing the light to fall in such a way that Luke could just see the twisted smile playing at the old man’s lips.</p>
<p>“I think they were surprised at your strength.” The Emperor tilted his head curiously, giving Luke the distinct feeling of appraisal, like a slave being sold at an auction. “They are accustomed to incredibly weak opponents, pathetic excuses for Force users, really, and when they heard you were untrained, they expected much of the same. When you put up more of a resistance than they anticipated, their response grew stronger in turn. You surprised them, dear boy.”</p>
<p>Dread was pooling steadily in his stomach, the lump in his throat growing larger and larger. The Emperor was building up to something, and Luke struggled to keep himself from trembling. It felt as though ice was creeping across his skin, and he was helpless to stop it.</p>
<p>A gnarled hand gripped his chin, squeezing tighter as Luke tried to pull away. For the first time, he could see the Emperor’s face in detail, the yellow eyes and sallow skin filling his vision. “But you did not surprise me. Untrained as you are,” he all but whispered, “you are <em>your father’s son.”</em></p>
<p>Luke’s eyes snapped to meet the Emperor’s, scowling against the traitorous seed of hope that was beginning to sprout in his chest. “What do you know about my father?”</p>
<p>“Ohh,” the Emperor cooed, letting go of Luke’s chin and taking a step back, “I was well acquainted with Anakin Skywalker for much of his life. I like to think I served as something of a mentor or even a <em>father figure</em> to him. I owe much to his loyalty - and, in fact, still do.”</p>
<p>“What are you talking about?” Luke demanded. Now he <em>knew</em> the Emperor was building up to something, and he had a <em>very bad feeling</em> about it. “My father is dead.”</p>
<p>Beneath the hood gleamed a sharp-toothed grin. “Anakin Skywalker may no longer exist as he once did,” the Emperor said, and Luke found himself holding his breath as the air grew thicker around them, “but I assure you, your father remains <em>alive.”</em> </p>
<p>Luke was shaking his head, denial warring with the hope that had grown within him. </p>
<p>“You have great potential within you, my boy, and I could teach you a great many things. You could become powerful beyond your imagination under my tutelage. And, perhaps, I can even reunite you with your father.”</p>
<p>“You’re lying,” Luke spat, anger welling up inside him at being manipulated like this. “I’ll never join you.”</p>
<p>In an instant, his every nerve was on fire, electricity crackling across his skin, the metal cuffs burning his wrists as they grew hotter and hotter. All he could see was flashes of purple cutting through the dark haze overtaking his vision. Perhaps he was screaming - he couldn’t tell, his ears felt as though they were stuffed with bantha wool, and the rawness in his throat was indistinguishable from the pain everywhere else. When the assault finally ended, Luke could still feel the odd crackle jolting through him, causing him to twitch against his bonds, and he slumped down, chin resting against his chest.</p>
<p>That grip was back on his chin, forcing his gaze to meet those piercing yellow eyes once more, something far more sinister within them this time. “My dear boy,” the Emperor hissed, his saccharine tone hardening into one that brooked no argument, “I <em>sincerely</em> hope you’ll reconsider.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Days 2&3 - In the Hands of the Enemy | My Way or the Highway</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luke faces a sadistic choice and an even more difficult reality as some unknown captors torment him for their own gains.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>The butt of the blaster connected with the back of his head once again, and Luke tasted blood. Not for the first time, he found his thoughts struggling against the fog that had settled over his mind, panic forcing his heart into overdrive. He was on the ground, kneeling before his captors, and the impact caused him to keel over and land in the dirt. Bound hands had barely stopped him from falling face first into the ground below, but he could feel the sharp bite of the gravel dig into his palms as he braced himself with weak arms.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Are you an idiot? Answer the question.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Question? He wasn’t sure he understood much, right now, the drugs still working their way out of his system. He remembered being captured. He remembered being dragged here. He remembered his friends being dragged along as well, screams and shouts and chaos. But he didn’t remember a question.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“I – I’m sorry, I don’t – what question?”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>A different sort of pain shot through him this time, a pain that danced across his skin, radiating from his neck down towards the rest of his body. He was convulsing, now, unable to continue supporting his weight and tumbling forward into the dirt after all. The same gravel that had bit into his hands was now grinding against his cheeks. A ragged cry rung through the air, and Luke found himself sympathizing, dimly, with whoever was screaming like that, not realizing it was his own voice that was echoing so loud.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Rough hands grasped at Luke’s hair, tearing his body upwards and his head backwards so his bleary eyes could take in the scene before him. Kneeling, all in a row, was an assortment of beings, some he recognized, some he didn’t. All appeared filthy and pitiful, a sorry sight much like he imagined he looked himself. There was desperation in the eyes of most, defeat in many, and in some… Some bore a defiance that was far more familiar than it had any right to be. The ones wearing defiance were the people he knew best, he was sure, even through the haze that hung heavy over his awareness.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Seeing them – recognizing them – sent a surge through him, and Luke found his awareness perk up just a touch.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Deaf <em>and</em> an idiot,” another voice scoffed, gruffer and higher pitched than the first. “Really is a good thing we’re here to teach this whelp a lesson before trying to fetch any sort of price for him.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>No… the word <em>price</em> echoed in his head, and he felt a pool of dread gather in his gut. As delirious as he was, there was no doubt who his captors were: <em>slavers.</em> And the people before him were set to be sold off as well.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Gritting his teeth, Luke gathered up as much strength as he could and glared up at his captors, placing as much heat as possible into his expression. All this accomplished was to earn him a condescending <em>smirk</em> and another smack across his cheek.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes, yes, he really is a sorry case,” cooed the first voice. They’d begun circling Luke, clearly not the one still gripping his hair, and he could only catch vague glimpses as they passed in front of him. “I have no idea how someone like this could’ve earned such a significant bounty, but here we are…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After a few moments of pacing, this particular captor knelt before Luke and offered a toothy grin. They were humanoid, but there was something <em>off</em> about them. Cybernetic enhancements? A different species? He couldn’t quite focus on their specific features, no matter how much of that heat he harnessed, but he knew that, whoever this was, they were <em>not</em> someone he wanted to spend an abundance of time near.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“But perhaps that is not <em>entirely</em> your fault, at the moment.” The gleam in their eyes told Luke that they were fully aware of how dazed and confused he was. “True, you were rather… <em>underwhelming</em> even before we subdued you. But I suppose we should be patient, considering just how <em>addled</em> your mind must be. That particular cocktail we gave you is potent enough to take down a rancor, let alone a wretch like you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Harnessing that heat once again, Luke worked to meet the eyes of his captor. They were predominantly green, with a yellowish hue. The pupils were not fully slitted, but neither were they perfectly round. Their features were ambiguous, and he found it hard to get a clear picture of who they could possibly be, but all he knew was that he felt pure, unadulterated <em>anger</em> towards them.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Go to hell,” he croaked. With all the defiance he had within him, he spit in their face. Feeling satisfied and with his resolve bolstered somewhat, he found a few more words. “What do you want?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A flash of anger passed through those yellow-green eyes, but it was quickly replaced with a self-satisfied smirk. With a casual swipe, his captor removed the saliva from their face with their sleeve and stepped to the side.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Y’see the pathetic excuses for <em>people</em> laid out in front of ya?” Anger flared in Luke, but he simply gritted his teeth and bit back his response, nodding stiffly against the grip on his hair. “All folk <em>you</em> wanted to save.” His gaze flickered across them all again, concentrating more on their features, and the pool of dread in the pit of his stomach only grew deeper and heavier. “Too bad you can’t save them all. Cause, see, our transport simply does <em>not</em> have the room for you all. We still get paid for proof of capture, dead or alive, but the journey will end sooner for some of you than for others.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Panic was beginning to etch itself across the more unfamiliar faces before him. Luke could feel the sentiment reflected in his heart.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Please…” The word spilled forth unbidden from Luke’s lips. “None of them deserve to die. Or to be captured. Just let them all go. It’s me you want, isn’t it? Just let them go, just take me, and I won’t fight, I promise…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The pain bloomed once again, briefer this time, but more intense. His head was jerked backwards, and Luke found himself looking up at a <em>very</em> human face, silvery-blue eyes cold as durasteel, bearing an intense dislike for the creature they gazed upon. “He still doesn’t get it, does he, boss?” Long, slender fingers reached to trace across Luke’s neck. “This piece of scum is gonna have to make a decision one way or another, and ain’t nobody getting out of here alive.” Though he felt pressure on his neck, he did not register any sensation on his skin as those fingers continued to drag. And that’s when it hit him – the source of his pain, before, was a <em>collar,</em> set to administer electric shocks, should he disobey.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It took a great deal of self-control to keep from emptying the contents of his stomach right then and there.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>What did they want with him? With the others? These didn’t seem like typical bounty hunters or even slavers. There was something far more… <em>sadistic</em> to them that set Luke on edge.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The leader, whoever or <em>whatever </em>they were, met Luke’s gaze again with a sharp-toothed grin. “Ye’ll be comin’ with us regardless, wretch, don’t you worry. And you’re <em>far</em> too valuable to take in dead, so don’t ya go tryin’ to sacrifice yerself. I know that’s how you hero-types operate. But I need yer opinion. See, I <em>just can’t decide</em> who’s gonna be dead weight. One o’ yer Rebellion buddies? Could be a bit more defiant than they’re worth, even if they <em>are</em> skilled. Or maybe one o’ these peasant-type folks. Much more docile, but lacking in skills. So whaddya think… <em>little Jedi?</em>”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His blood turned to ice in his veins, and his eyes flew wide as he gained full awareness of his situation. They knew. Somehow, they knew he had the Force. No wonder they’d called him <em>valuable.</em> (That was stomach churning on its own; comparing his life to others and knowing it was only because he had been born with some <em>talent</em> they lacked made him feel even queasier.) He still didn’t know, fully, how he’d landed himself in this situation, but Luke <em>absolutely</em> didn’t know how he was supposed to get himself out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Without a miracle – or some <em>very</em> quick thinking he was not capable of summoning at the moment – someone was going to have to suffer because of him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>This realization prominent in his mind, he scanned the faces one last time, eyes finally landing on the familiar features of one of his wingmates, Wedge Antilles. He wore fire in his eyes, a righteous rage against what they were being subjected to, and the heat in that expression was almost enough to make Luke sweat. Wedge’s face slackened when his eyes found Luke, revealing sympathy and care as they exchanged heavy, mournful glances.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>In an instant, the fire reignited as Wedge’s gaze flickered from his friend to his captor, and he began to struggle. “Don’t say anything, Luke, they’re just trying to get to you!” He gritted his teeth, a significant look exchanged between them and then – “The bird of prey has already left her nest. You know she always flies true, given the time.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Bird of prey? Bird of prey… Luke considered that for a moment that felt like an eternity before finally realizing – <em>The Falcon!</em> Of course they’d sent out a distress signal. Han and Chewie (and, maybe, Leia) would know where to find them. There was hope for the lot of them yet. He just had to keep stalling.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Turning his eyes towards the leader, Luke narrowed his eyes. “How do I know,” he croaked, “that you’re telling the truth? About not having enough room? About someone having to die?” He felt the gears in his mind turning so fast he could scarcely keep up, and his mouth seemed to act before his brain could finish processing. “You get more out of taking people alive, you have to, so why wouldn’t you make it work? What is this about? Why are you – ”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The sound of blasterfire cut his words short, and the eyes that had been filled with flames just moments before now stared at him blankly, shock and defiance blending with the unmistakable emptiness that accompanied <em>death.</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Wedge was dead.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And…</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And it was Luke’s fault.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Perhaps not directly. He hadn’t given the word. He hadn’t pulled the trigger. But they had both been defiant, and now his friend was <em>dead.</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The others were crying out in shock, those who dimly registered as fellow Rebels shrieking in outrage, the innocents wailing in horror. Luke was silent. He was in shock. Through everything, he hadn’t expected… <em>this.</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Foolish little Jedi. You have no idea who we are or what we want. Don’t presume to guess. Just know that <em>your</em> fate holds a <em>particular</em> interest to us, and we <em>will</em> see it through. Now, it is time for you to sleep again, and face your new life on the other side. Rest well, little Jedi.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He didn’t. A bite in his neck pumped him full of drugs once more, and a fitful, restless unconsciousness overtook him. The lifeless expression of his former friend haunted him, the dull eyes still filled with raw emotion burned into his vision, even through his faded awareness. He had no idea what was in store for him, but Luke was <em>certain</em> that this anguish was only the beginning…</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Do I know who these people are? Do I know what's going on? Will I continue this? It's a mystery...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>